


I Want You Back

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Big Brother Dean, Bottom Sam, Brother Feels, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Schmoop, Spoilers, Teen!Dean to adult Dean, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot. A different take on how 10x12 About a Boy might have ended if Dean had made a different decision until much later on. *Worried/concerned/slightly limp!Sam & Thoughtful/concerned/teen/adult/big brother!Dean* SPOILERS! (See warning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Some language and while it starts out with teen!Dean by the time this piece goes to Wincest Dean is an adult so no worries there)
> 
> Pairings: Dean/Sam
> 
> Spoilers/Tags: There are some spoilers to 10x12 About a Boy but since this is a different take on the ending some things have been changed.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.
> 
> Author Note: So Jenjoremy gave me two prompts for this episode but this is the one she liked the best so the muse went with it and since it’s been a while since I did Wincest I figured we’d see how it went. I might still do the gen one sometime but we’ll see. Hope you enjoy.

**I Want You Back**

“Goddamn it! Sonuvabitch!” Dean Winchester muttered in between grunts and curses. “This is so not funny and I swear I am putting your gigantic ass on a diet the second we get home because dragging your ass around used to be a whole lot easier when you were smaller than me, Sammy.”

The hunter paused in his attempt to drag and haul his unconscious younger brother out of the damn witch’s house to where they’d parked the Impala while Tina followed them, occasionally offering to help him but Dean would just shake his head.

“Sorry, nothing personal. It’s just no one touches him even if hauling all 6’4” Sasquatch little brother around right now is a lot harder than usual,” Dean replied and was never so glad to see his Baby as the Impala came into view.

Getting jumped by Hansel and turned into his teenage self was not high on the hunter’s list of things to do to cap off an already crappy year. Of course it did add on to his long list of why he hated witches because he swore he would one day burn all of the goddamn spell casting things off the map.

“Though we will also never believe a guy named Hansel again either,” he muttered sourly, still cursing the fact that he and Sam both had fallen for the ‘evil witch made me eat my sister’s heart and then made me do bad things for centuries’ line.

Dean hated being jumped, he hated being turned into a teenager, he hated being jumped a second time but what he hated most of all was the goddamn witch tossing his brother into a wall not once but twice, finally knocking Sam out.

The hunter wasn’t sure how the hell he’d managed to get both of them as well as the girl he’d met at the bar out of that house alive but it was like something had come over him when he heard the witch order Hansel to turn Sam into his younger self and know she planned to shove his brother into that oven she had fire red hot.

At fourteen Dean was tall and rangy but he hadn’t developed all his strength yet and this reversal to that side of him was the same way but like it had back then when Sam was in danger a lot of anger and strength came out in him and he’d reacted.

He’d seen the dropped blade on the floor and the moment he saw that Hansel had dropped the Hex bag that worked the magic to turn adults to their teenage body’s Dean had reacted. He was quicker than the big man so he’d grabbed the blade, slashed Hansel and then went for the witch.

It hadn’t dawned on Dean that he held the Hex bag in his hand until after he’d slammed the stove door on the witch’s screeching screams. Then he’d untied Tina and dropped to where Sam was still knocked out cold.

Dean knew all he had to do was squeeze the bag and he’d be returned to himself…and also bring back the Mark of Cain. He and Sam had briefly talked about not returning him to normal and just leaving it go since the Mark was gone and with it gone so were the urges to hurt and lose control.

Offering the bag to Tina, Dean was shocked when she’d chosen to remain a teenager and start fresh; which was so damn tempting to the hunter. Of course he also realized it would have been easier to get Sam to the Impala if he was an adult too but for that moment the bag was safely stored in the pocket of a hoodie that Dean planned to get rid of first damn thing.

He send Tina ahead to open the back door and then did let her help him lug and pull Sam’s heavy body into the back seat. “Remind me to ask you how the hell much you weigh, dude,” he muttered after he got Sam safely inside the rear seat and absently let his fingers brush through soft dark hair like he would when Sam was smaller and sleeping. “Okay, so this should be…interesting.”

The drive back to the motel took some time since the last thing Dean wanted was to get pulled over and explain this to a cop. It had been a damn long time since he’d had to skate Social Services and he didn’t plan to do it now.

He dropped Tina off, made sure she’d be alright with the cash Sam had on him; Dean planned to explain swiping his brother’s wallet later. Now he was trying to get Sam into the motel without attracting too much attention.

“It has been a damn long time since I was 14 and dragging Dad in from a hunt gone bad,” he muttered sourly as he let Sam drop to the King-sized bed in the room; which slowly began to remind Dean of another problem he had at this age. “Damn it, this might suck.”

Twelve hours later found Dean sitting on the bottom of the bed watching Sam pace the room restlessly. He’d checked for a concussion and cracked ribs the night before while Sam was still out so Dean knew his brother was just knocked out and probably tired.

Now Sam was tired and frustrated after waking up to see that his older brother was still younger looking than him and Dean was still on the fence of staying this age.

“I hunted at 14 with Dad,” Dean was saying. “I can hunt with you at 14.”

“Dad hunted simple stuff. We haven’t hunted simple stuff in about five years, Dean,” Sam argued, rubbing his neck where he swore he could feel the muscles tightening even more.

“Touche,” Dean nodded but then chose to add with a smirk. “But with the Mark gone and me this age, Heaven and Hell can both get off our backs and we could actually go back to the family business.”

Sam had to admit he had thought of that but as he stopped pacing long enough to stare at his brother the younger Winchester just couldn’t do it. Looking at Dean as he recalled him looking at 14 both worried and scared the crap out of Sam.

It worried him because as with all witch spells Sam knew there had to be some side effects they weren’t considering but the other thing…that scared him and Sam wondered if Dean had given any thought to that little problem.

“Have you seriously thought this thru?” he asked, stepping closer to kneel down as he needed to be close to eye level with his brother; taking some comfort in the fact that the same green eyes were looking back at him. “All of it? Have you thought about all the ways this will affect you?”

“Yeah, the no drinking for seven years thing is a downer but I was sneaking beer at 15 when Dad’s back was turned so I’ll probably do it with you too,” Dean grinned, reaching out to lay a hand on his brother’s face to see Sam’s eyes were sad. “Sammy, I know it’s weird but we can do this. Sure, you’ll have to get used to nice little old ladies thinking I’m your kid but…”

Sam moved a hand up to cover the one on his face to hold it for a moment before gently easing it away before making himself move away. “Booze isn’t the only thing you won’t be getting for a couple years if you stay this way. Sex is off the table until you hit 16…17 really since that’s the age you laid on me before you’d touch me.”

“Sex with…” Dean had been frowning since he was about to remind Sam that sex wasn’t an issue since coming off his demon jaunt he was back on the sex wagon and only doing it with… “Oh crap,” he muttered and suddenly understood Sam’s sad eyes and why he was staying across the room.

Dean had basically admitted at 14 his hormones were all over the place and there was only one place he’d be looking to relieve that ache…and he knew there’d be no way Sam would come close to him at this age. “Sam…”

“I…I know why you want to stay this age, Dean. I get it and probably if it was me facing what you are I’d want a do-over too and…if you choose this then I’ll go with you but you have to see this from my point of view,” Sam tapped his head. “Up here you might be you, you are you but…the rest of you is still 14 and…we might have broken every law there is for incest anyway but there’s a line. You wouldn’t cross it when I was 15 and admitted that I wanted you and…I can’t cross it now. I’m…sorry. I’ll go see if they have a room with two beds for tonight and…damn it.”

Dean had been cursing himself and his damn luck. He found a way to get rid of the damn Mark of Cain only to have to face losing what he had with Sam if he chose to remain a teenager.

He considered trying to talk his way around his annoyingly super smart little brother’s reasoning since he knew Sam was right. Mind wise he was an adult but body wise he was a damn teenager and he had refused to touch Sam until the day his brother hit 17 though they had been fooling around at 16.

“Sam, wait,” he started to say when he saw his brother grab for his neck and start to drop. “Sam! What the hell?” Dean grunted as he tried to catch Sam before he hit the floor and did manage to get him to the bed. “Sammy?”

Sam’s head was throbbing but he knew it was because his muscles in his neck had tightened too much. He started to sit up, to tell Dean not to worry since it was a lot harder to see this version of brother hovering over him again only to groan and fall face first onto the bed. “Just…my neck,” he muttered, knowing he needed to try a hot shower to work it out. “I…I just need to go take a shower and let the muscles unknot then I’ll see about another room,” he mumbled and managed to push to his feet without passing out or puking. “Or…I’ll sleep on the floor and you can take the bed.”

Dean’s hand hovered by Sam’s elbow as his brother headed for the bathroom. Instinct and habit had him almost following but when the door shut slowly he was reminded that their times of showering together was over for at least three years if he stayed like this.

“Damn it!” he muttered, stopping himself from punching the wall and looked at his arm…his bare arm. Dean considered a fresh start at his life both as a hunter and without the Mark of Cain. He thought of the stuff he could do over when a sound from the bathroom had him reaching into his duffel bag to remove the Hex bag.

He considered the item in his fist for a long moment. It was more than just about the sex, though that was a huge thing between them and had been for years but it was also the big brother in him that would never adjust to looking up at Sam or having to allow Sam to be the protector or play big brother to him in front of people. It was the big brother that finally made the decision.

Sam was leaning under the hard and hot spray of the shower head to try to get the kinks in his neck to loosen. He’d thrown up once after the first touch of water hit a very sore spot and was finding it hard to focus on standing and not sliding to the tile floor of the shower when he heard the door to the bathroom open and felt some of the heat escape.

“Out! Dean…I…oh God,” he groaned as another wave of nausea hit him just as strong fingers from two hands touched his neck in a way he knew immediately. “What? Dean?”

“Yeah, you are all knotted up, Sammy. Want me to take care of this for you?”

The deep, throaty voice was soft as hot lips brushed over his ear and Sam was suddenly glad when an arm wrapped around his chest or else he figured he’d probably fall and break his head open. “You…I thought you didn’t want…” a look down showed Sam the red mark that was back on Dean’s arm and a piece of Sam felt guilt. “I’m…”

“No, don’t be sorry because you were right. It would have been easy to take this cure-all but eventually there would’ve been a side effect…other than the no booze or seducing my brother ones that were pretty big ones,” Dean let his face rest against Sam’s neck to smooth his lips over wet skin and deciding there was a definite hold over to being a teenager as his cock was definitely already hard and interested.

“We’ll face this and beat it, Dean,” Sam replied, feeling his muscles loosening already while also feeling something else. “Hmm, I see being a teenager didn’t affect you too badly after going back to your old self, no pun.”

Dean chuckled and then slowly he began to laugh while turning Sam around his face him, pressing him back against the shower while leaning into him and catching his bottom lip between his teeth. “I bet you so would’ve gone power hungry within a week if you had stayed ‘older’ than me,” he murmured, drawing Sam’s lip into his mouth with his teeth and feeling his brother shudder. “I also bet if I had stayed a teenager that the day I hit 17, you would’ve been all over me.”

“Totally,” Sam groaned, arms wrapping around Dean as their mouths met in a hard and hot kiss. “Hell, it probably would’ve been 16. I don’t have the patience you did.”

“I didn’t have patience, Sammy,” Dean began while flipping a mental coin before turning Sam around again to face the wall. “I took a lotta cold showers and jerked off in the Impala to avoid tossing your cocky ass into the back seat at 16. Now, tell me if you’re head’s feeling better.”

“What head?” Sam muttered and then recalled his headache as Dean’s laugh was deep and rich, like it once had been when things weren’t so dark and heavy. “Bedroom?”

Nodding, Dean gave a tug that took Sam into his arms as they managed to get out of the shower, out of the bathroom and into the bedroom without falling to the floor or tripping.

Sam started to pull away to drop to his stomach only to stop when Dean shook his head and drew him back in for a slower, softer kiss; the kind of kiss that made Sam’s knees shake and felt his back hit the bed as Dean lowered him down before straddling him.

“I want to see your eyes this time when we make love,” Dean had made it a point since coming back to make love facing Sam when he could since he felt it important that his brother see his eyes; he also loved watching Sam’s face when he came because it was relaxed and young again without all of the stress that he’d given his brother recently. “I want to be able to kiss you.”

Sam nodded blindly, body already hot and needy just from feeling Dean pressed against him in the shower and their kisses. He’d been dreading the next three years of not touching Dean if his brother stayed a teenager but Sam would never ask Dean to take the Mark back. Looking at his now, he was frowning until soft lips nibbled over his until he was moaning and arching up.

“I will get it off my arm, Sam,” Dean murmured after seeing where Sam’s eyes had gone, lips trailing over Sam’s jaw before finding his mouth again to feel Sam’s mouth open to allow his tongue to enter and explore. “It will never hurt you…I will never hurt you again, little brother.”

“I know,” Sam whispered and did. He believed in his brother and would never lose that faith. Too much crap had tried to break that faith and to break them; Sam wouldn’t allow it to happen now. “Dean…please.”

“And you were teasing me about being hard so soon,” Dean smirked but knew tonight wasn’t the time to tease his brother and quickly was looking in the nightstand beside the motel room bed and hoping that a previous guest might have left something he could use for lube. “Yahtzee,” he smiled as he came up with a small tube that he used on his fingers as he quickly but thoroughly worked to stretch Sam to take him despite his brother’s soft moans and assurances that he’d be fine. “Bossy.”

Sam bit his lip to keep from mouthing off. He knew Dean wouldn’t ever do anything without the proper prep so he struggled to both hold his need to come and the need to feel his brother’s cock splitting him in two until a hand nudged his legs up more while Dean positioned his cock where it needed to be.

Usually Dean tried to take his time, to give them both time to adjust and get the most out of the pleasure he’d make sure they’d each get but that night he understood that neither of them wanted slow and while he’d make damn certain not to hurt Sam, Dean knew they’d both climax within moments.

Sam held his long legs back as best as he could since he wanted one hand free to do something as he watched Dean’s rugged face take on the blissful, almost peaceful look it did when they were like this; he watched his brother’s focus stay on him as he gave his hips a couple rolls until they were flush and Sam felt the moment Dean was where he wanted to be because he felt his brother’s cock hit his prostate. “Dean!”

“That’s my boy,” Dean’s tone was rough, pure sex and sin now as he watched Sam’s face as he hit his sweet spot with each role while taking his brother’s cock in his fingers to begin to stroke it with a firm and steady stroke that he knew would bring Sam off but the older hunter wasn’t expecting to feel his own climax come like it did when Sam’s hand caught his arm, the arm with the Mark of Cain to bring it up closer so he could press his lips to the red mark and that was it.

Dean had felt Sam’s body tightening around his cock and knew by the amount of precome that was now a steady stream as he stroked Sam that his brother was close but the second he watched darkening hazel eyes as Sam’s lips kissed over the Mark, Dean felt himself come with a low groan of Sam’s name and then he was lost in the intense pleasure; pleasure intensified as Sam came hard and fast over his hand and stomach but never let go over his arm.

The next few moments were lost to the Winchester as each brother was lost in his own thoughts and pleasure as they rode out mutual climaxes until finally Dean caught a flash of white as Sam’s eyes rolled back and watched his brother go limp as the force of the climax took him out for a second or two.

“Sammy,” Dean whispered, allowing himself a couple more rolls of his hips to work through his own orgasm before falling forward but catching himself on his arms to keep his weight off his brother until he could move Sam to his side in order to hold him close like he always did before easing out of his brother and cleaning them off. “Thank you, little brother.”

Sam’s lashes fluttered against his cheeks until they finally opened to see he’d been cleaned up and slipped into a pair of sweats to sleep in. He started to tense, looking for his brother only to stop and relax again the moment fingertips touched his bare chest as if to keep him still and reassure him that he wasn’t alone. “Hey.”

“Hey back,” Dean had cleaned them up, dressed in loose clothes and laid out water and pain pills before slipping under the covers on the bed to immediately let his sleeping brother snuggle more into him like Sam always had since the first time they’d crossed that invisible line from brothers to more. “Head a little better?”

“Still hurts but it’ll be better by the morning,” Sam yawned and took the pills he felt placed in his head with water before laying his head back down and moving until he found the one spot between Dean’s neck and shoulder that he tended to prefer when they slept together. “You okay?” he asked, concerned his brother had regrets. “I mean…about…”

“No, I don’t regret using the back to reverse the spell,” Dean assured him, running the fingers of one hand back through Sam’s hair gently while his other hand stayed on Sam’s chest, feeling when it was taken and held. “I figure you’re worth it.”

Sam smiled and knew without looking when he felt Dean’s lips touch his forehead that his brother would be smiling even if he was still worried. “I wanted you back,” he murmured.

“I know,” Dean nodded, pulling the blanket up to cover them and staying still as Sam slowly fell back to sleep but he noticed his brother’s fingers tended to gravitate to the Mark now, as if to cover it from Dean’s view. “You’ve got me, little brother…and I will beat this for you.”

**The End**


End file.
